


If pain could speak

by iwearplaids



Series: 5 steps in life [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017), Baahubali : The beginning
Genre: F/M, Gen, XD, cause that's all i can write, i can't disappoint him, keep the franchise alive, rana said, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: 4 times Kattappa protected Amarendra Baahubali and the one time he didn't.





	If pain could speak

1.

The Queen of Mahishmati was having a busy week. There were diplomatic meetings being held left and right, and she was to be present at all of them. It was extremely stressful on the Queen who was actively involved in debates of state affairs.

At the end of the day, the Queen was walking up the stairs to her chambers, exhausted, still accompanied by her guard. In the light of what happens next, she should be grateful for it.

It happened very quickly, in the span of few seconds, her feet missed a step and she saw the ground coming fast at her, the guard came faster, held her by the shoulders against the wall, preventing a fall. She sighed in relief and thanked the guard for saving her, he dismissed the gesture stating it was his job.

What they didn’t know was that it would the first of many times he would save the life of the little fetus growing in her.

2.

Kattappa saw Rajmata leave to attend to her duties, followed by Bhalla who was …. Well he never knew what that kid did. Amarendra was standing aside holding his arm tightly with an expression of agony. Kattappa extended his arm, motioning for Baahu to show whatever he was hiding.

“Scorpion bite.” He said sheepishly as he offered his swollen arm as an explanation. Kattappa had a lot of experience in the field of injury; being injured and seeing others injured. He could tell from the inflammation and the fact that Baahu wasn’t dead that it wasn’t a poisonous scorpion.

The older man sucked a short breath through his teeth, feigning disappointment. The young Prince should’ve known better than to play around with scorpions. He looked over the bite once again and ushered the kid to get it looked over lest he fall sick with infection.

3.

“He is not your son, Sivagami! Stop worrying about him.” Bijjaladeva’s voice was angry but low. He didn’t dare to raise his voice against his wife. Kattappa only over heard the conversation because he was standing guard by the door of their chamber.

Sivagami was concerned that Baahu was having a lonely childhood, Bhalla had gotten more distant with everyone these days, even before that, he didn’t spend a lot of time with his brother … or anyone else. She couldn’t spend as much time with Baahu as she wanted to, because there was a Kingdom to look after. And she’d rather Bijjala not spend any time with her sons.

 Kattappa obediently stood by the door, as he listened to Bijjala dismiss his wife’s concerns, and rave and rant about how she should spend all her attention on Bhalla, who was _their son_. He noticed Baahu walking towards him, happily waving to get his attention.

He glanced at the door and back at the Prince. Bijjaladeva was still spewing venomous description of his nephew, as much as he didn’t want to leave his duty, he didn’t want the younger man to listen to that.

“Baahu!” he walked toward the younger man, “Just who I was looking for. Your sword grip technique needs improvement. Let’s go.”

“Now?” he was confused. He had never seen Kattappa leave his guard duty for _anything_. Was his sword grip that bad? He’d been arrogantly walking around thinking that he’s made far better progress in fighting than anyone else. He’d been trying to get Bhalla in a duel challenge but his older brother was always busy. Now though, he was glad Bhalla never made time for that duel.

Kattappa trained Baahu for the rest of the day, not that he needed that much trained, but there was always room for improvement. He was fairly certain that this would be his last day in the palace, no one disobeyed the Queen’s orders and lived to see another sunrise. So, he spend an entire day with the younger prince, letting him get away with all his non sense (this might be the last time he got to see them).

4.

Years had passed and Baahubali was no longer a promising young Prince. He’d grown into the man everyone thought he would.  Through the years Kattappa’s job came to include more of training Baahu, going on missions with him and generally spending more time with him. Sivagami never gave the officials orders to the change of duty, but she always encouraged it.

It was few weeks before Amarendra Baahubali’s coronation, that they were on a mission who’s objective kept differing. It was on this mission that Baahu laid eyes on his future wife. She had a sword in her hand that might’ve just killed him then and there.

Moments after he laid eyes on her, it was flying weapons and people falling dead right and left. The Yuvvraj wasn’t concerned about all the flying weapons, his life was in his Yuvvrani’s hands, anyway. Kattappa though, he was concerned. This love-struck idiot was going to get both of them killed. Kattappa fought for the both of them, as the new Romeo walked around occasionally killing someone blocked the view of his Juliet.

Some goon threw a sword at Baahubali, which wouldn’t be problem. Baahu had saved himself, and others, from weapons more dangerous than a sword. But this time, he had his head in the clouds, dreaming about … Kattappa didn’t want to know what he was dreaming about. He lunged forward and pushed his pseudo son out of the way.

“Oy mama.” Was what he got instead of a thank you.

+1.

If he missed his child’s birth, he was going to kill Kattappa. Right then, he didn’t care how much he loved his Uncle, he wanted to hear his child’s first cry. Is that too much to ask? Instead here he was, killing Kalakayas. Don’t they ever stop and learn their lessons?

Kattappa was fighting alongside him, faithfully and completely devoted. Kattappa knew what Baahu didn’t. This would be the last time they fought side by side.

As the enemy count got fewer, so did Baahubali’s life span. With every enemy he killed, Kattappa knew the next one would be the man he swore he’d protect with his life. He took a deep breath. This was the royal orders. It had to be executed.

Baahu’s first thoughts when he felt the sword through him were that _Kattappa was dead_. Because there was no way anyone would get close to him as long as his Uncle lived. Then he turned around, and his will to live left him.

“Mama” the name came more as a question and less as an accusation. He fell, and along with him, Mahishmati’s pride.

Devasena wasn’t going to be please. She’d sent him to get Kattappa to safety, and here he was, getting himself killed. In his defense, Katttappa was safe. At least he didn’t break his promise to his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Feel free to drop constructive criticisms !


End file.
